


Royal AU - Princess Susie

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Susie debates her future and whether she wants to be Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal AU - Princess Susie

**Author's Note:**

> Random ficlit, inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Enjoy.

“This is nice.” Toto stated, looking across the table at his girlfriend. 

Susie almost scoffed. “Nice? What part of this is nice? My security had to close off the street and now there is a crowd of people out there who want a glimpse of me.”

Much to her surprise Toto chuckled. “I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about the coffee.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red. “Sorry.”

Lightly, the Austrian put his hand on her knee under the table. “Liebling, I know you hate all this attention but you’re the heir to the throne.”

“Yeah but I’m only twenty-two I want to enjoy my years at university, being a normal British citizen.” She sighed.

“You are a normal citizen to me who just happens to be very beautiful.” He said, a charming smile forming on his lips.

“You’re such a sweet talker.”

He chuckled and gave her a wink. “I know.”

Their moment was interrupted by Susie’s security agent, dressed smartly in a black suit and sunglasses. “Ma’am, when do you plan on going back to the palace?”

“I don’t know. How longs a piece of string?” She replied huffily. Not even looking at the man. For once she wanted to enjoy a date with her boyfriend without the heavy presence of security intruding. She didn’t even feel like they could have a proper date without the fear of someone over hearing their conversation.

“Okay Ma’am.”

Susie rolled her eyes as he walked away. “I’m supposed to inherent the throne but really I’d rather own this tiny coffee shop with you.”

Toto had a bemused look on his face. “And why do you want to own a coffee shop with me?” He asked.

“Because I love coffee, I love you and I want to do something which doesn’t require me hobbling about in heels and expensive dresses trying to make polite conversation.”

“And you think you’ll be good at making coffee?” He raised an eyebrow. He knew Susie wasn’t the most domesticated woman he’d ever met but she did like to learn new things.

“I can learn.”

“You can.” He nodded, glancing over at the man working behind the counter, making the various different types of coffee. “But what about the throne? Don’t you want to be Queen?”

“Do you want to be my King or do you want to help me own my coffee shop?” She asked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Toto smiled, squeezing her knee gently. “I’ll be by your side whatever you decide to do.”

Susie smiled and leaned across the table to steal a kiss. “So shall we go back to your flat?”

“If you want.”

Susie smirked as she got to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She had three text books from university about the political system of the United States. “Yes I do and we’re going to ditch my security.”

“Susie…” He warned.

“Oh come on Toto. They’ll know where I am. If I’m not at the palace where else would I be?” She giggled.

“Fine.”

Susie cheered, watching her boyfriend concede defeat. As he reached for her hand, Susie quickly pushed herself on to her tiptoes and gave him a kiss, one that promised something more to come later.

She watched as his cheeks blushed pink. “That’s why we’re ditching my security. They don’t need to know what I have planned for the next hour.” She told him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Well I do hope your plans involve me?”

Susie nodded. “Of course Toto.”

The two quietly snuck out the back exit of the coffee shop hand in hand, fingers entwined and made their way to Toto’s flat. “I love you Susie.” He whispered, never having been more serious about anything in his entire life.

She smiled gratefully. “I love you too.” She knew it couldn’t be easy for him, dating a Princess and all that came with it.


End file.
